Wer hätte das gedacht?
by Inquisitin
Summary: Akane hat ein Geheimnis und Ranma kommt ganz zufällig dahinter....
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Gleich eines vorweg, diese Geschichte mag vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich sein, die Charaktere möglicherweise nicht unbedingt so zeigen, wie die Autorin es sich gedacht hatte, doch zu meiner Verteidigung *g*, ich habe die Serie erst vor kurzem kennengelernt und mich noch nicht so stark darin vertiefen können. Darum bitte ich für eventuelle Faux-Pas gleich um Entschuldigung, denn das letzte, das ich möchte, ist jemanden damit auf den Schlips zu treten. Doch eines gleich vorweg, diese Geschichte sollte keiner lesen, der zu schwache Nerven hat.  
  
Gutgelaunt machte sich Ranma auf den Weg. Er hatte ein kleines Geschenk für Akane gefunden, das er ihr unbedingt jetzt geben wollte. Die Vorfreude auf ihre Verblüffung trieb ihn schneller voran. Ranma wußte, daß sie sich das schon sehr lange gewünscht hatte und nun konnte er es bei diesem Trödler finden, was für ein Glück.... Die Unruhe, die ihn erfaßt hatte, ließ ihn noch schneller gehen, bis er fast zu Hause angelangt war. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich hinter einem Baum verstecken, als er Akane ihm entgegenkommen sah. Was wollte sie um diese Zeit noch draußen? Normalerweise saß sie doch jetzt schon über ihren Büchern und lernte, zumeist noch bis spät in die Nacht... Da konnte doch etwas nicht stimmen.... Verblüfft vergaß er völlig auf das Geschenk, war noch erstaunter, als Akane einfach an ihm vorbeiging, ohne ihn auch nur im Geringsten wahrzunehmen, obwohl er sich nun wirklich mit dem Verstecken keine allzu große Mühe gab.  
  
Raschen Schrittes lief sie die Straßen hinunter, Ranma hinterher... Stunden schien es ihm, daß sie liefen, sie kamen in einen Stadtteil, der ihm nicht ganz unbekannt war, jedoch den er sicher nicht wie seine Westentasche kannte. Vor einem ganz normalen Lokal blieb sie schließlich stehen, blickte sich kurz um und trat dann ein. Irgendwie wußte Ranma nicht mehr so recht, was er nun tun sollte. Kurz sah er auf seine Uhr, eigentlich wäre es jetzt Zeit für einen Abendsnack und komisch, eigentlich hatte Akane in letzter Zeit öfters diese Snacks geschwänzt, sich entschuldigt mit Schulstreß, oder daß sie noch einiges in der Bücherei zu tun hätte. War das des Rätsels Lösung? War sie immer wieder hierher gegangen?  
  
Ranma war neugierig und je mehr Minuten verstrichen, desto neugieriger wurde er, bis er sich ein Herz faßte und den Laden betrat. Ein ganz normaler Sushi-Laden, so schien es, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Komisch....!!! Er setzte sich kurz, bestellte eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, denn Hunger hatte er ja auch ... aber was er ihr sagen sollte, wenn sie ihn hier fand ... er wußte es nicht. Langsam aß er. – ob sie hinten wieder rausgegangen war? Wohl nicht, das wäre doch irgendwie nicht so ganz ihre Art, oder doch? Ranma war fertig, als ihn ein dringendes Bedürfnis plagte und er die Toilette aufsuchte. Erleichtert wollte er sich wieder an seinen Tisch setzen, als er eine Tür sah, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte. Diese war nur leicht angelehnt und aus dem Raum dahinter waren einige sehr seltsame Geräusche zu vernehmen. Verblüffung stand in seinem Gesicht, diese Geräusche kannte er nicht, oder besser gesagt, er verband sie mit etwas, das in einem normalen Sushi-Laden eigentlich nicht zu finden war. Neugierig geworden drückte er den Türspalt ein wenig weiter auf. Was er sah, das versetzte ihm fast einen Schlag. Er hatte Akane gefunden, aber wie sah sie aus? Ranma's Herz tat einen Sprung. So hatte er seine Verlobte noch niemals zu vor gesehen. Die Haare waren streng zu einem kurzen Pony nach hinten gebunden. Vor ihren Augen war eine Maske, die selbige bedeckten. Ihre Kleidung lag fein zusammengefaltet in der Ecke auf einem Stuhl, statt dessen trug sie ein Hauch von einem Nichts. Wie es schien war das Teil aus schwarzem Leder. Ein schwarzer, wirklich winziger String und ein Ketten-BH, bei dem die bloße Haut und der Rest mehr als nur durchschien. Dazu passend waren die schwarzen Stiefel, deren Stöckel mehr als eine Handbreit hoch waren, ansonsten gebunden bis zum Knie, wie er sie von Amazonenstiefeln her kannte. Ranma mußte schlucken. Er war sprachlos, was war los mit ihr? Mit gesenktem Kopf stand sie in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie schien auf etwas zu warten,  
  
Ranma konnte sich das alles einfach nicht erklären. Was sollte das alles? Und vor allem, wieso kleidete sie sich so – schamlos????  
  
Plötzlich tauchte aus der anderen Raumecke ein Mann auf. Er wirkte drahtig und hatte ungefähr Akane's Größe, er schien so um die 30 zu sein. In seiner Hand lag eine Peitsche. Was wollte er damit? Mit dieser strich er über Akanes Rücken. Diese warf sich ihm vor die Füße, den Kopf auf den Boden. „Meister, ich war ungehorsam, ich bitte Euch um Strafe...." Sie sprach in ruhigem Tonfall, zugleich war aber auch eine Art von Unterwürfigkeit in der Stimme, die er von dem, ansonsten so starken Mädchen, nicht erwartet hatte. Der Mann griff in ihr Haar, zog sie daran nach oben, bis sie wieder stand. „Du möchtest also Deine Strafe? Du sollst sie bekommen – Sklavin!" Er grinste, seine dunklen Augen blitzten vor Vorfreude. Doch auch auf Akanes Lippen zeichnete sich Vorfreude ab, eine Vorfreude, die Ranma bei ihr noch nie zuvor erblickt hatte.... Der Mann packte ihre Hände, fesselte sie mit Handfesseln, ließ das Mädchen kurz stehen und begann an einem Strick zu ziehen, der ihre Handfesseln nach oben zog. Still und ruhig stand Akane da, das Kommende abwartend. Der Fremde holte von einem kleinen Tischchen einen Stock und obwohl Akane ohnehin schon nur noch auf den Zehenspitzen zu stehen schien, so schob er den Stock doch zwischen ihre Beine, schlug auf die Innenseite der Schenkel, sodaß sie ihre Beine etwas breiter auseinandersetzte. Er berührte ihre Taille, drückte sich kurz an sie, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie klar und deutlich sprach: „Ja, Mylord, ich bitte Euch um die wohlverdiente Strafe. Ich flehe Euch an, sie nicht zu milde ausfallen zu lassen, sondern mir das zu schenken, was ich verdient habe." Feierlich klang ihre Stimme, als sie diese Worte sprach, beinahe schien es, als wäre es nicht das erste Mal, daß sie diese Worte aussprach. Der Fremde nickte, wählte aus den, an der Wand hängenden Peitschen und Schlaginstrumente ein robust wirkendes Teil aus und begann sie erst leicht, dann immer fester zu schlagen, die Taille, die Schultern, das Gesäß und die Beine, nichts wurde ausgelassen. Laut klatschten die Hiebe auf ihrer bloßen Haut, schon zeigten sich Rötungen an einigen – öfters getroffenen – Stellen, aber nicht ein einziger Laut drang aus ihren Lippen. Das alles schien vielleicht 10 min. gedauert zu haben, doch Ranma hatte mehrmals mit sich gekämpft um nicht einzugreifen. Wenn sie hier war, sich freiwillig fesseln und schlagen ließ, was für ein Recht hatte er darauf, sich einzumischen? Auch, wenn sie seine Verlobte war... Andererseits wollte er auch einfach nur sehen, wie weit sie gehen würde, wäre es zu weit, dann könnte er ja immer noch eingreifen..... Langsam senkte er ihre Fesseln, er zog sie weiter in den Raum hinein, direkt auf eine Streckbank zu, an die er sie fesselte. Er drehte die Streckung weit auf, ihre Knochen knackten schon, doch immer noch gab das Mädchen nur ein Seufzen von sich, aber keinen Schmerzenslaut. Ranma sah, wie der Fremde Kerzen herrichtete, das Wachs schien geschmolzen zu sein, sodaß er heiße Wachstropfen auf die weiche Haut seiner Verlobten tropfen ließ. Ihre Beine waren gespreizt, er zog den Tanga beiseite und ließ selbst an ihrer intimsten Stelle Wachstropfen fallen. Gepeinigt riß sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, doch kein Laut des Schmerzes drang über ihre Lippen.... Wieder und wieder fuhr die Peitsche über ihren schlanken Leib, ließ ihn in den Fesseln tanzen, dazwischen die Wachstropfen und Stockhiebe, wie man sie aus den Schulen früherer Zeiten kannte. Doch Akane schien das zu genießen, sie fürchtete nicht, bat nicht um Gnade, ganz im Gegenteil. Als der Fremde fragte, ob es das sei, das sie erbeten hätte, meinte sie nur: „Meister, ich bitte um einen härteren Grad, für meine Vergehen ist dies eine zu milde Strafe." Er hatte ein boshaftes Lachen auf seinen Lippen: „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Slavin!" Hämisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er sie von der Streckbank nahm und wieder an die vorherige Stelle fesselte, doch im Gegensatz zu vorher riß er ihr nun auch den Tanga vom Leib. Kurz stöhnte sie auf, doch ließ sie es sich gefallen, daß er ihr die Beine wieder auseinanderschlug. Wieder griff er nach der Kerze, doch nun um ihr die Flamme an den Körper zu halten. Sie stöhnte, seufzte, aber blieb stehen. Der Fremde nahm die Kerze weg und griff nach etwas, das Ranma erst nicht sehen konnte, doch schließlich als Brennesselstaude identifizierte. Er schlug damit nach ihr. Konnte es sein? Inmitten der Staude waren auch Rostenstiele, allerdings ohne die zugehörigen Blüten. Wieder und wieder schlug er nach ihr, an manchen Stellen platzte die Haut auf, Blut trat zu Tage. Immer 15 Schläge auf einmal und dann wieder die Kerze. Langsam schien Ranma der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase zu steigen, oder kam ihm das nur so vor? Akane seufzte, stöhnte, aber sie schrie nicht. Erst, als ihre weiße Haut – von den Schultern bis zu den Knien – nur noch aus einer einzigen Wunde zu bestehen schien, da beendete der Fremde das Martyrium. Akane war in den Fesseln leicht zusammen gesunken und hing nur noch in den Ketten, aber auf ihren Lippen hing ein Lächeln, wie er es an ihn noch niemals zuvor bemerkt hatte. Glücklich fiel sie zu Boden, als der Fremde sie losband. Ihre Arme waren nach vor gestreckt, wie in Anbetungspose lag sie vor dem Fremden, der mit dem Stock leicht auf ihre Schultern klopfte und ihre Haare packte – sie daran hochzog. „Nun? Für deine Schuld angemessen?" Er riß ihr die Maske von den Augen, verpaßte ich links und rechts eine Ohrfeige, hielt dann ihren Kopf in seiner linken Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ja, Meister, meiner Sünde angemessen. Ich danke Euch für die Gnade, die Ihr mir erwiesen habt. Mylord, habt Dank!"  
  
Sie wirkte befreit und glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr und das, obwohl ihr Körper so zerschlagen und zerschunden wirkte, er sah so zerbrechlich aus.... „Mein Herr, wann darf ich Euch wieder besuchen?" „Ich rufe Dich, es wird schon bald sein, immerhin muß sich doch jemand deiner Erziehung annehmen, meine kleine Sklavin...." Während er dies sagte, hatte er ihre – nun am Rücken gefesselten – Hände mit seiner Linken gepackt, während seine rechte Hand sich zwischen ihren Beinen fand und sie in einen Taumel von Entzücken und Schmerz-Lust trieb, bis sie wirklich kraftlos in sich zusammenfiel.  
  
„Und vergiß nicht wieder die Regeln!" Streng war seine Stimme, als sie am Boden lag, sich vor ihm krümmte und seine Füße küßte. „Niemals mein Herr, niemals werde ich Eure Befehle verweigern!" Der Fremde machte sich von ihr los und ging, das Mädchen hinter sich liegen lassend.... Ranma sah zu ihr, hilflos. Was sollte er tun? Er wußte es nicht..... 


	2. Kapitel 2

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Gleich eines vorweg, diese Geschichte mag vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich sein, die Charaktere möglicherweise nicht unbedingt so zeigen, wie die Autorin es sich gedacht hatte, doch zu meiner Verteidigung *g*, ich habe die Serie erst vor kurzem kennengelernt und mich noch nicht so stark darin vertiefen können. Darum bitte ich für eventuelle Faux-Pas gleich um Entschuldigung, denn das letzte, das ich möchte, ist jemanden damit auf den Schlips zu treten. Doch eines gleich vorweg, diese Geschichte sollte keiner lesen, der zu schwache Nerven hat.  
  
Verwirrt und beschämt verließ Ranma den Raum, er konnte Akane nicht in die Augen sehen, das wußte er. Vielleicht war es ja besser, ihr gar nicht zu sagen, daß er um ihr Geheimnis wußte. Ohne groß zurückzusehen verließ er den Laden, ging nach Hause und weinte sich in den Schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen sah er Akane am Frühstückstisch, sie war so gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr, lachte und alberte mit den anderen herum, doch Ranma wollte das Essen nicht so recht schmecken. Er kaute lange darauf rum, war einsilbig und schweigsam, was die anderen auch nicht so recht von ihm gewohnt waren. Schon vermutete man, daß er krank war, aber er stritt alles ab, er hätte nur einfach schlecht geschlafen. In der Schule konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren, die Stunden schienen sich endlos hinzuziehen, endlich ertönte der letzte Gong und er konnte gehen. Ziellos wanderte er durch die Straßen, bis er sich vor einen Lokal wieder fand. Es war ein gemütiches Cafe, ganz im Stile der Pariser Biestros. Die Tür war offen, es duftete nach frischem Gebäck. Ranmas Magen meldete sich. Er setzte sich, bestellte sich einen Cappuccino und etwas zu essen, französische Küche, wie exotisch.... Auch Akane trat ein, setzte sich ganz in seine Nähe, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Wenige Minuten später trat der Mann von gestern ebenfalls ein, setzte sich zu ihr. Sie begrüßten sich, gaben sich die Hand, lächelten sich an und holten Bücher aus ihren Taschen. Beide bestellten sich zu trinken und vertieften sich dann in eine tief-philosophische Unterhaltung, die Ranma eindeutig zu hoch war. Dieses Mal jedoch war nichts hündisch ergebenes in ihren Gesten und ihrer Stimme, ganz die starke, ebenbürtige Person, die sie auch sonst war. Als er jedoch genauer hinsah, da fiel ihm auf, daß Akanes Rock sehr weit oben war, was man zugegeben auch erst merkte, wenn man ein wenig unter den Tisch sah. Wie das Schicksal es so wollte war Ranmas Schuh offen und er wollte ihn sich richten. Ihm gingen die Augen über, als er sah, daß der Fremde seine linke Hand zwischen Akanes Beinen hatte und dort nicht gerade untätig war. Er setzte sich gerade hin, stockgerade, und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee, sein Gesicht wurde knallrot. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ranma beschloß so zu tun, als hätte er das gar nicht wahrgenommen, winkte dem Kellner zu, er wolle zahlen und stand dann auf, eine Zeitung in der Hand. Unverwandt blickte er an Akane vorbei, die ihn aber bemerkte. „Ranma? Was tust du hier?" Lächelnd sah sie ihn an, deutete ihm sich zu setzen. Der Fremde grüßte kurz, nickte ihm zu. „Ich bin einfach so durch die Gegend gelaufen und hatte Hunger, da sah ich das Lokal,... aber was machst du hier?"  
  
"Das ist ein guter Platz für Diskussionen, Hideo ist Professor für Geschichte, wir haben uns in einer Diskussionsrunde kennengelernt, erinnerst du dich? Ich habe dich einmal mitgenommen..." Dumpf erinnerte sich Ranma an die gemütlichen Sofas, die sie dort hatten und daß er darauf eingepennt war. „Äh, ja... irgendwie schon." „Wir kamen drauf, daß wir ähnlich gelagerte Interessen haben und gingen mal essen. Nun ja, das Essen war drei Stunden später noch unberührt auf den Tellern, dafür hatten wir uns von Alexander bis zu Hitler durchdiskutiert und wir haben beschlossen uns wieder zu sehen." „Ah ja..." Ranma fiel wieder das Bild ein, das er gestern vor Augen hatte.... Akane, wie eine Sklavin in der Hand dieses Mannes und das alles, ganz ohne, daß sie versucht hätte zu fliehen, es ganz im Gegenteil sogar zu suchen schien... Jetzt war ihm erst recht unklar, wie er sich zu verhalten hätte und das kam in den nächsten zwei Stunden beim Unterhalten auch raus, schweigsam wie selten zuvor hörte er eher zu als mitzureden, doch den beiden schien das nichts auszumachen, sie redeten und redeten und redeten und schienen ihn bald vergessen zu haben.... 


	3. Sehnsucht

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Schließlich bemerkte auch Akane dieses. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist los?" „Tut mir leid, das ist nicht so ganz mein Thema." „Verstehe schon." Sie verabschiedete sich von Hideo, gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hause.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen wie gewohnt, wie früher, Akane wurde wieder schweigsamer, nachdenklicher und ruhiger. Ranma beobachtete sie genau, fragte sich immer wieder, ob er sie ansprechen sollte auf das, was er gesehen hatte, doch je mehr Zeit verging umso klüger hielt er es darüber zu schweigen. Wie käme das denn, wenn er jetzt das Thema anfinge? So schwieg er also, aber er beobachtete Akane weiter, ob sie sich irgendwie verändern würde. Eines Tages wirkte sie aufgeregt, war es also wieder soweit? Sicher, sie hatte sich fast jeden Tag mit Hideo verabredet, sie saßen gemeinsam in Cafes, diskutierten und redeten, aber niemals war es mehr. Ob sie heute wieder? Und tatsächlich, am Abend suchte Akane wieder das Lokal auf. Sie verschwand sogleich im Hinterzimmer, zog sich um, wenigstens nahm Ranma das an, heimlich schlich er ihr nach und sah durch das Schlüsselloch in den Raum dahinter. Ja, sie war es, wieder in den selben Sachen wie damals und wieder mit der Maske vor den Augen. „Du hast dich gut gehalten Sklavin, die Kleidervorschriften und alles das brav befolgt, wie es angeordnet war. Hm, eigentlich warst du viel zu brav, als daß ich dich bestrafen sollte..." Erschrecken glomm in ihren Augen auf. „Nein, Herr, Meister, ich flehe Euch an, bitte, straft mich, auch, wenn ich keine Regel verletzte, so steht mir die Strafe durchaus zu. Mylord, ich brauche die Strafe, die Ihr mir verabreicht zum Leben wie die Luft, ich brauche Eure Hand, die die Peitsche führt, die mir die reinigende Qual verabreicht, die mir das Leben gibt...." „Ach wirklich?" Spöttisch klang seine Stimme, als er Akane packte und sie zu Boden schleuderte. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob du auch dieses ertragen kannst, Sklavin." Höhnisch schlug er mit seinem Gürtel auf sie ein, zitternd ertrug sie die Schläge, die sie trafen, zitternd und bebend blieb sie vor ihm liegen, flehend um jeden Schlag. „Zähl mit oder du bekommst noch was ganz anderes..." Nun schwand seine Stimme in die Kälte ab, fremd und bedrohlich wurde sie, jedoch schien Akane das zu gefallen. „Komm her!" Er setzte sich in einen sehr bequemen Stuhl. Ranma drückte die Tür ganz leicht auf, sodaß es ihm möglich ist, das Szenario zu verfolgen. Die beiden waren so sehr miteinander beschäftigt, daß sie nicht einmal wahrnahmen, daß ihnen jemand zusah. „Komm her!" Er donnerte beinahe auf sie herab. „Ja, Mylord, für Euch würde ich bis ans Ende der Welt kriechen." Sie legte sich auf den Boden, die Beine leicht gespreizt und robbte zu ihm hin, küßte ihm die Füße und wartete in dieser Position, bis er sie erhob. Langsam und geziert zog er sie hoch, kettete sie wieder an die Fesseln und zog sie in die aufrechte Position nach oben, die Ranma schon kannte. Aus einem der Kästen entnahm er Wäscheklammern und steckte sie an die – inzwischen steif gewordenen – Brustwarzen von Akane. Sie seufzte, als er diese auch zwischen ihren Beinen anbrachte. „Was willst du?" „Euch will ich mein Herr!" „Was würdest du dafür tun?" „Für Euch würde ich alles tun, egal was Ihr verlangt." „Gut, dann wirst du hinterher die neuen Befehle hören, die du zu befolgen hast, ansonsten beende ich deine Erziehung. Denn eine Sklavin, die nicht zu lernen bereit ist, kann ich nicht brauchen." Mehr als eine Stunde gingen die Folterungen, zum Schluß war Akane so erschöpft und kraftlos, daß sie zu Boden sank und mehr als 20 min. benötigte um wieder auch nur annähernd zu sich zu kommen.  
  
Ranma verließ den „Tatort"und ging in den Vorraum. Dieses Mal würde er mit Akane reden, so konnte es nicht weitergehen, aber war es wirklich klug, dies hier zu tun?  
  
Nein, das entschied er schließlich und verließ doch das Lokal, zog sich zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
Am nächsten Abend gingen Ranma und Akane ins Kino, zogen sich einen Film rein, der beide nicht wirklich interessierte und gingen dann in einen nahen Park. Die Luft war angenehm war und erfrischend, beide fühlten sich wohl, sie sahen die Schwäne am Teich und blieben auf der Wiese sitzen, ins Wasser schauend. „Du, Akane, darf ich dich was fragen?" „Was denn?" „Wer ist Hideo wirklich?" „Er ist ein guter Freund." „Wirklich? Nicht mehr?" „Nein, nicht mehr." „Ach ja? Wie kann man jemanden Mylord, Meister und Herr nennen, der nicht mehr als nur ein Freund ist?" Ranma spuckte diesen Satz beinahe aus. „Wie.... woher...?"  
  
"Das tut doch jetzt nicht wirklich was zur Sache. Ich weiß es einfach und ich frage dich nur warum?" Akane war bleich geworden, jegliches Leben war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Schlicht meinte sie einfach nur: „Ich brauche es zum Ausgleich. Immer muß ich ordentlich, brav und stark sein, ich muß das und jenes können und darf keine Anzeichen von Schwäche bieten. Nur so ist es mir möglich, ich muß die Möglichkeit haben mich fallen lassen zu können und Hideo bietet mir dieses. Außerdem hilft er mir meine Grenzen zu finden." „Und mit mir konntest du das nicht?" „Nein, er ist der einzige, als wir feststellten, daß uns beide das Thema Inquisition und SM interessiert, da war es nicht weit, das alles auch mal auszuprobieren." „Aber..." „Ranma, du kannst es entweder akzeptieren oder du gehst. Es genügt mir nicht mich einfach nur dem Lernen hinzugeben, die brave Tochter zu sein oder die Unschuld in Person, ich brauche mehr und daß du mich jemals verprügelst, das ist unwahrscheinlich, er tut es und dafür – dafür brauche ich ihn. Ich liebe ihn nicht, aber ich brauche ihn..." Wie ein geprügelter Hund stand Ranma auf und ging von dannen. Akane sah ihm nach, aber sie wußte, daß sie sich nur verleugnen könnte, wenn sie Hideo aufgeben würde und das wollte sie nicht. Sie erinnerte sich, als sie einst Medikamente gegen die Depressionen schluckte, damals lernte sie ihn kennen. Nach ihrer ersten Session hatte sie keine Depressionen mehr, sie wollte niemals wieder welche haben Nicht, daß die Sessions in Sex geendet hätten, sie war immer noch Jungfrau, aber so, wie sie die Schläge brauchte, war es für ihn wichtig diese auszuteilen, beide genossen es und beide liebten ihre Treffen. Aber Ranma würde dies niemals verstehen.  
  
Ranma saß traurig auf der Bank vor der Bibliothek der Schule. Er seufzte. War es wirklich das, was sie brauchte? 


	4. Verlust

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Gleich eines vorweg, diese Geschichte mag vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich sein, die Charaktere möglicherweise nicht unbedingt so zeigen, wie die Autorin es sich gedacht hatte, doch zu meiner Verteidigung g, ich habe die Serie erst vor kurzem kennengelernt und mich noch nicht so stark darin vertiefen können. Darum bitte ich für eventuelle Faux-Pas gleich um Entschuldigung, denn das letzte, das ich möchte, ist jemanden damit auf den Schlips zu treten.   
  
--------------   
  
An Helios 1/2: Thanx fürs Review. Wie es halt so ist, habe ich jetzt eine Phase hinter mir, wo ich nicht viel zum Schreiben gekommen bin. Heißt aber nicht, daß alles vergessen wird. ;-) So, wie es aussieht, wird die Story noch einige Kapitel bekommen und es sind noch zwei, drei andere Storys im Ranma-Universum geplant.   
  
-------------  
  
Die nächsten Wochen gingen ins Land. Ihm gegenüber war Akane leicht distanziert und irgendwie ziemlich unterkühlt.  
Nicht, daß diese speziellen Treffen sich oft abspielten, das sicher nicht. Aber inzwischen konnte Ranma ganz einfach sagen, wann ein solches sich wieder abgespielt hatte.  
Doch merkte er auch eine leichte Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick. Sie wirkte immer öfters abwesend und war in Gedanken ganz wo anders, als sie eigentlich sollte. Einige Male war sie auch von einem Professor ermahnt worden, endlich zuzuhören - etwas, das man von ihr nicht gerade gewohnt war. Ihr jedoch schien es gleich zu sein.  
  
"Akane..."  
Ranma klopfte kurz an die Tür, öffnete diese. Was er in ihrem Zimmer sah, das ließ ihn erstarren, ebenso wie Akane.  
Die Hände zwischen den Beinen, den Blick an eines der Poster gerichtet, wurde sie zur Salzsäule.  
"Akane..."  
"Ranma..."  
Beide senkten wie auf Kommando zugleich ihre Gesichter. Puterrot wurden beide und schweigend schloß Ranma die Tür hinter sich, wollte warten, bis sie sich wieder hergerichtet hatte.  
Minuten später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Akane bat Ranma hinein. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, welcher beim Schreibtisch stand, wagte es kaum, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Ich ... du hättest das nicht sehen sollen..."  
"Wie das andere?" Höhnisch sah er sie an, senkte aber wieder den Blick, sein Kommentar, so schien ihm plötzlich, war ihr gegenüber nicht ganz fair gewesen. Dann jedoch ließ er den Blick doch wieder durch ihr Zimmer schweifen. Ja, es hatte sich verändert. Poster waren an die Wand gepinnt, die man im Zimmer eines jungen Mädchens nun nicht gerade erwartete. Gefesselte Frauen, angekettet an Streckbänke oder hochgezogen und einem Gewicht an den Beinen und immer ein Mann mit Kapuze, der die Werkzeuge oder die geschwungene Peitsche betätigte.  
Er wirkte Hideo nicht ganz unähnlich.  
Neben dem PC standen einige Bücher zum Thema Inquisition. Gut, keiner war wirklich verwundert, hatte sie doch das Thema offiziell für eine Dissertation gewählt.  
"Geschickt", dachte Ranma, der sich der Ironie langsam bewußt wurde.  
"Was willst du...?"  
"Ich wollte dich um Hilfe bitten. Ich komm mit ein paar Rechenaufgaben nicht ganz klar..."  
"Geh in die Küche, ich komme gleich nach..."  
Ranma schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund von dannen, wenig später folgte ihm Akane, die sich über das Essen hermachte, das er ihr hergerichtet hatte.  
"Gut, wo liegen die Probleme?"  
"Hier und hier ... und das da versteh ich wirklich nicht..."  
"Ayah, ist keine Hexerei", (Akane hatte ein Blitzen in den Augen, als sie das sagte), "komm, ist ganz einfach."  
Die nächsten Stunden saßen sie über ihre Bücher gebeugt und lernten.  
  
Es war bereits Abend, als er langsam verstanden hatte, was sie ihm zu erklären versuchte, aber irgendwie schien sie nicht so ganz bei der Sache zu sein.  
"Vermißt du ihn?"  
Überrascht sah Akane Ranma an. Tatsächlich hatte sich Hideo seit mehr als zwei Wochen nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet.  
"Ich ... bitte ..."  
Sie senkte den Blick.  
Ungewohnt sanft legte Ranma ihr die Hand auf die ihrige, hob ihren Kopf hoch und sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Du vermißt ihn, das ist doch so, oder? Du kannst dich nicht mehr konzentrieren, hast in den letzten Wochen kein Lächeln mehr übrig gehabt für uns. Du hast dich verliebt..."  
Mit großen Augen sah Akane ihn an, das Gesicht gerötet, stand dann wortlos auf. Sie packte ihre Bücher und ging in ihr Zimmer, das sie hinter sich sorgsam verschloß.  
Leises Schluchzen ertönte, ansonsten war es ruhig, bis sie Musik einlegte. Keiner sollte ihren Seelenschmerz hören.  
Dennoch wußte Ranma, daß sie wegen ihm - wegen Hideo weinte.  
Und auch die nächsten paar Wochen wurden nicht besser. Sie traf ihn weder im Lokal noch auf "normale" Weise und das setzte ihr zu. Schließlich ging sie schon so weit, daß sie sich selber mit einer Peitsche bearbeitete, Tränen liefen ihr währenddessen die Wangen runter.  
Ranma stand hilflos dabei, konnte nur zusehen wie das Mädchen, das er liebte, immer mehr verfiel. Schließlich brachte er ihr Baldrian und ähnliche Beruhigungsmittel, die er sie anhielt zu schlucken. Zwar tat sie brav, was er von ihr forderte, aber die einzige Konsequenz war eine furchtbare Lethargie, die sie daraufhin befiel.  
Inzwischen war sich Akane nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihn nicht vielleicht doch liebte, aber nichtsdestotrotz brauchte sie mehr die Schläge von seiner Hand, als Sex mit Hideo.  
Inzwischen war sie dazu übergegangen unter der normalen Kleidung ein enges, hochsitzendes Korsett zu tragen. Dieses war schwarz und rot gehalten, schnürte sie ein von der Taille bis hin zu den Brüsten. Gerade zum Turnunterricht und nachts legte sie es ab, so, als wollte sie sich selber damit strafen - wenngleich sie damit wenigstens etwas für einen geraden Rücken tat.  
Die große Begeisterung von früher vermochte sie nicht mehr aufzubringen, sie verfiel immer mehr und auch die Leistungen im Unterricht nahmen ab. Inzwischen war ihr alles egal. Von den Beinen bis zu den Schultern trug sie inzwischen immer etwas, das sie bekleidete, selbst im Turnunterricht trug sie zumindestens eine Catsuit, die man ja in Gymnastikläden bekam und ihre Röcke waren länger geworden. Zwar wurde das verwundert aufgenommen, aber akzeptiert. So konnte keiner die Flecken und Striemen sehen, die sie sich selber zufügte. Aber das alles befriedigte sie bei weitem nicht so sehr, wie die Erinnerungen an Hideo.  
Die leichteste Berührung an der Schulter oder an der Hüfte ließ sie zusammen fahren, fast immer traf man einen blauen Flecken oder eine Schramme, vielleicht auch einen Bluterguß. Doch sie schwieg nur, stöhnte nicht und jammerte auch nicht. Ihr Leid war groß, aber sie verschloß es tief in sich.  
Immer öfter trieb es sie auf die Straße, hinein in Lokale, wenn sie angerufen wurde, ließ sie das Handy vibrieren, wußte sie doch die Nummer auswendig von Hideo. Nichts anderes wurde entgegen genommen. Doch darauf wartete sie vergebens.  
  
Irgendwann fand sie auch einen Nachtclub, in den sie ging. Es schien alles an ihr vorbei zu ziehen, ohne, daß sie auch nur eine Spur von dem wahrnahm, was um sie herum vor sich ging. Erst, als sie die Performance auf der Bühne erblickte, wurde sie bleich und verließ das Lokal. Draußen brach sie in Tränen auf, sank auf einer Bank in sich zusammen und weinte, bis keine Tränen mehr da waren.  
Ranma machte sich Sorgen um sie, ging ihr inzwischen fast immer nach, egal, in welche Gegenden es sie trieb. So fand er sie zusammengesunken zu einem Häufchen Elend, setzte sich neben sie und wartete.  
Schließlich beruhigte sie sich, sah ihn und brach zusammen.  
"Akane ist ja nicht gerade eine Feder", dachte sich Ranma, als er sie nach Hause brachte und sie auf ihr Bett legte. Er hatte sich so seine Gedanken gemacht und war zu einem Entschluß gekommen.  
  
"Morgen...", brummelnd trank Akane ihren Tee, aß lustlos das Frühstück und machte sich dann an den Weg zur Schule.  
Die Stunden strichen an ihr vorbei, ohne, daß sie irgend etwas registrierte. Auf dem Weg nach Hause schließlich hielt Ranma sie an.  
"Komm mit!" sagte er sanft und zog sie mit sich in sein Zimmer.  
"Wir sind alleine und ich kann mir nicht länger ansehen, was mit dir geschieht."  
Er küßte sie leicht auf die Stirn und drückte sie dann zu Boden, öffnete ihre Bluse und legte den Rücken bloß.  
Sanft begann er den Rücken mit der Peitsche zu bearbeiten, versuchte so hinzukommen, wie es Hideo schaffte. Schließlich hielt er jedoch inne, sein Arm tat weh.  
Er sah Akane in die Augen. Diese jedoch waren mit Tränen gefüllt.  
"Akane..."  
"Es ist lieb gemeint, aber ..."  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, nahm ihm die Peitsche aus der Hand und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.  
Das verstand Ranma nicht. Hatte er sich nicht Mühe gegeben?  
  
"Weißt du, wie das ist, wenn du für etwas eine bestimmte Umgebung brauchst? Du kannst das Gleiche nicht im normalen Umfeld machen, das würde den Sinn nicht erfüllen..."  
Akane versuchte zu erklären, doch ihre Worte stockten, sie fand nicht die Bemerkung, die sie eigentlich abgeben wollte und so schwieg sie lieber.  
  
Als sich auch die nächsten Tage nichts änderte, riß Ranma schließlich die Geduld. Er stellte Akane zur Rede.  
"Entweder du wirst wieder die Alte oder ..."  
"...oder du schlägst mich?" verbittert sah sie ihn an, wandte sich ab, wurde aber von ihm zurückgehalten.  
"Nein, so einfach kommst du mir nicht davon."  
"Und? Soll ich jetzt etwa Angst vor dir haben?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich möchte, daß du wieder du wirst."  
"Das kann ich nicht, ich fühle mich so leer, so ausgebrannt und tot."  
"Tot? Warum? Nur weil er nicht da ist? Liebst du mich noch?"  
Akane sah ihn kurz an, blickte dann aber weg.  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Das kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen, denn das zu definieren... Ich habe dich geliebt, das stimmt, jetzt aber bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher..."  
"Dann lerne wieder mich zu lieben."  
Sie lachte verbittert auf, ließ dann eine Litanei über sich ergehen, von der sie wohl ohnehin nicht mehr als die Hälfte wirklich wahrnahm.  
Ranma war mit seinem Latein am Ende.  
  
Ein paar Tage später wirkte Akane so aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr, ihr Wesen, ihre Haltung und ihr Äußeres, alles das ließen sie wie ein kleines Schulmädchen wirken. Alle paar Minuten sah sie auf die Uhr, wetzte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum und konnte keinen Frieden finden.  
Ihre Umgebung nahm die Wandlung überrascht hin, schien sich aber darüber zu freuen, was Akane jedoch herzlich gleichgültig war.  
Am Abend verließ sie das Haus, raschen Schrittes ging sie erst in einen Laden einkaufen und dann, über Umwege, zum Lokal. Scheinbar hatte Hideo sie angerufen.  
Ranma hinter ihr drein. Er bestellte sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, verschwand dann wieder auf der Toilette und schließlich, darauf hoffend, daß die Tür wieder leicht angelehnt war, fand er Akane im Raum vor.  
Erschrocken sah er die ganzen blauen Flecken, die sie hatte, daß es so viele waren, das hatte er echt nicht angenommen. Das Lederhalsband mit einem großen, eisernen Ring und selbiges für die Arme, mehr trug sie nicht.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf und Armen stand sie da, wartete auf Hideo. Dieser trug eine Lederhose und eine Art Kettenhemd, nicht mehr, dafür aber eine Peitsche in der Hand, die er unvermittelt auf Akane saußen ließ.  
"Was soll das? Bist du von Sinnen?"  
Akane fuhr zusammen.  
"Du wagst es selber eine Strafe zu bestimmen? Dafür werde ich dir das beste zu kosten geben..."  
Hideo grinste. Auch, wenn Ranma das so nicht verstand, schien auch das zu ihrem Spiel zu gehören.  
"Meister..."  
"Schweig, du Dirne. Da wendet man so viel Zeit für eine wie dich auf und dann..."  
Er küßte sie lang und innig auf den Mund, schlug ihr dann aber auf die Wange. Akane zuckte zusammen. Seltsamerweise wirkte sie jetzt schlagartig ausgeglichen.  
"Der heutige Abend wird für dich kein Zuckerlecken, Sklavin!"  
"Ja Herr, gebt mir die Strafe, die Ihr mir zugedacht habt!"  
Demütig und doch voller Selbstsicherheit sprach sie diese Worte aus.  
Hideo fesselte sie mit den Armen nach oben, zog sie hoch, bis sie nur noch auf den Zehenspitzen stand und befestigte dann Wäscheklammern an ihren Brustwarzen. Selbiges tat er auch zwischen ihren Beinen, nur hing da noch ein Gewicht dran und diese Klammern waren etwas spitzer, als die oberen.  
Akane ließ einen Seufzer hören, als sie das Gewicht trug.  
Ab dann folgten nur noch Peitschen und Stockhiebe auf ihr Gesäß, die Brustregion und zwischen den Beinen.  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Begegnungen vorher, entrang dieses ihr nun doch einiges an Schmerzenslauten. Zwar schrie sie nicht, jedoch still war sie auch nicht.  
Fast eine Stunde lang zögerte er dies hinaus. Immer wieder die Schläge und dann die Hand zwischen ihren Beinen gab er ihr Zuckerbrot und Peitsche. Glücklich, aber total verschwitzt hing sie in den Fesseln.  
Endlich, endlich war sie fühlte sie wieder Leben in sich.  



	5. Konsequenzen

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
Gleich eines vorweg, diese Geschichte mag vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich sein, die Charaktere möglicherweise nicht unbedingt so zeigen, wie die Autorin es sich gedacht hatte, doch zu meiner Verteidigung g, ich habe die Serie erst vor kurzem kennengelernt und mich noch nicht so stark darin vertiefen können. Darum bitte ich für eventuelle Faux-Pas gleich um Entschuldigung, denn das letzte, das ich möchte, ist jemanden damit auf den Schlips zu treten.   
  
--------------   
  
Selbst Ranma fühlte, daß sie glücklich war - aber er war es nicht.  
Der Schweiß lief ihr in Strömen vom Körper und tropfte schließlich zu Boden. Ein Film überzog sie, ließ die Peitsche nur umso lauter knallen und wenig später zeigte sich das erste Blut. Sie seufzte nur glücklich auf, schmiegte sich an Hideo, als dieser sie an sich drückte. Sie küßte seinen Hals und seine Hände, ganz ehrerbietig.  
Eine weitere Stunde verging, in der er sich der Peitsche und dem Stock widmete, bis sie ihm schließlich etwas ins Ohr hauchte. Er sie dann von den Klammern und dem Gewicht befreite, das sie die ganze Zeit getragen hatte. Es schien Blut an den Klammern zu sein, aber das konnte Ranma nicht genau sagen.  
Hideo befreite Akane und hieß sie, sich in die Ecke zu setzen, was sie gehorsam tat.  
Er gestattete ihr einen Schluck zu trinken und fragte sie dann etwas, das Ranma nicht verstehen konnte. Schließlich jedoch nickte er und hob Akane hoch. Leicht wackelig auf den Beinen folgte sie ihm dann zur Streckbank und ließ sich drauf nieder.  
Hideo fesselte sie darauf mit gestreckten Armen und gespreizten Beinen. Aus der Ecke holte er zwei Kerzen, wovon er eine in Akanes Mund steckte.  
"Wehe du läßt sie fallen!" ein drohender Unterton schwang mit.  
Akane schließlich tat wie ihr geheißen, egal, wohin das heiße Wachs tropfte, selbst, an der intimsten Stelle, ließ sie nur ein heiseres Schmerzgeheul los. Kein Wunder, wenn die Stellen fast zwei Stunden gedehnt worden waren.  
Kaum hatte sie genug Wachs, klopfte Hideo ihr dieses wieder mit der Peitsche wieder vom Leib. Drei mal hintereinander verfuhr er so mit ihr, wie künstlerisch, als wäre er Maler oder Bildhauer.  
Als er dann schließlich von ihr abließ, sie losband, rieb sie sich erst mal die Hände und den Nacken. Ranma sah, wie ihre Beine zitterten und bebten, so sollte sie gehen können? Und er bekam einen Blick auf ihre intimste Stelle, die zerschunden und zerschlagen wirkte.  
Doch Akane wirkte glücklich und zufrieden. Sie sank zu Boden und küßte Hideo die Füße.  
"Mylord, ich danke Euch, ich danke Euch für das, was Ihr mir gerade geschenkt habt."  
Hideo grinste, packte ihren Pony und sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Mal sehen, das nächste Mal kommst du mir nicht ganz so einfach davon."  
Hideo grinste, drehte sich um und ging, Akane blieb zurück und wirkte so unendlich erleichter.  
  
Tatsächlich war sie die nächsten Tage wie ausgewechselt, unglaublich fröhlich und energiegeladen, auch die Peitsche lag unberührt in einer Ecke des Zimmers. Langsam kleidete sie sich auch wieder etwas freier und legte die fleckenbedeckende Kleidung wieder zurück in den Schrank. Sie schien wieder sie selber zu sein.  
  
------------------  
  
Wieder dauerte es mehrere Tage, bis sie wieder ihre Fröhlichkeit völlig verlor und so blieb es auch nicht aus, daß sie sich schließlich wieder in ihr Zimmer einschloß. Es schien beinahe, als würde sie wieder den Tränen nahe sein.  
Ranma hatte jede kleinste Veränderung registriert und auch, daß er ihr nicht zu helfen vermochte.   
Er wollte ja gerne, aber sie ließ ihn einfach nicht an sich heran....  
Eines Abends folgte er ihr wieder und fand sie tatsächlich wieder im Zimmer des Lokales vor, doch anstatt des Erwarteten sah er ein ganz eigenen Bild. Sie saß einfach nur bei Hideo und sie unterhielten sich - nicht mehr und nicht weniger....  
Doch Akane war den Tränen nahe, das sah er. Ihre Schultern zuckten und sie wirkte gebrochen.  
Was auch immer er ihr da sagte, sie war kaum willens zu verstehen. Schließlich reichte er ihr einen Zettel und ging. Ranma blieb noch eine Weile da, bis sie aus dem Zimmer kam. Den Zettel - eigentlich einen Briefumschlag - hatte sie sich in ihre Tasche gesteckt.   
Akane ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu bemerken und nach Hause. Er folgte ihr auf dem Weg heim, wo sie sich schließlich in ihrem Zimmer einsperrte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen trug sie so viel Make-up wie schon lange nicht mehr, fast, als wollte sie die Tränensäcke unter ihren Augen kaschieren. Sie wirkte mehr wie ein Gespenst, denn als lebender Mensch, redete sich aber mit der Menstruation heraus.... Nun, das schien ihr auch jeder zu glauben.  
Die ersten beiden Stunden saß sie ganz brav in ihrer Klasse, neben den anderen, doch schien sie nicht das Geringste zu registrieren.  
Nicht einmal, als sie Professorin sie darauf ansprach, reagierte sie, sah durch die Professorin durch und handelte sich einen ernstlichen Tadel ein. Schließlich begann sich diese Sorgen um Akane zu machen, fühlte sogar Temperatur und schickte sie schließlich zur Schulärztin.  
Woraufhin sie Ranma aus den Augen verlor.  
  
Drei Tage später:  
Keiner wußte, wo Akane war. Spurlos verschwunden war sie, weder zu Hause, noch in der Schule hatte man eine Spur von ihr gefunden...  
Erst Tage später fand man sie. In einer Ecke des Hauses, wo keiner im Traum dran gedacht hatte hinzusehen, war der Dachboden doch so vollgestopft mit Gerümpel und Sperrmüll, daß der Weg durch schon wie ein kleines Labyrinth war.  
In einer Ecke, leicht beschienen von der Sonne, lag ihre kleine Leiche. Blutleer, die Adern aufgeschnitten und gekleidet in ihrem besten SM-Outfit...  
Neben ihr ein Brief...  
  
_ Ohne dich kann und will ich nicht mehr leben. Du hast mich aus den Depressionen geholt und wieder in sie hineinfallen lassen. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich. Verzeih!!!  
Ich liebe Dich, Hideo... auch, wenn du es nicht verstehst, mich freigibst für andere, mich quasi - so wie du es ausgedrückt hast - flügge werden läßt. Du bist der, mit dem ich das alles in Zusammenhang gesehen habe und dich kann keiner ersetzen. Es tut mir leid, daß ich nichts gesagt habe, aber ich weiß, daß deine drauf folgende Reaktion genau die gleiche geblieben wäre.  
Ich hoffe du verstehst, daß ich ohne deine Führung und Weisung einfach nicht willens bin weiter zu machen. Ich weiß, daß du nie zu mir zurück kehren würdest, darum gebe ich dich frei, so, wie es am Anfang gedacht war. Aber verzeih mir, ein Leben ohne dich, ist es nicht wert gelebt zu werden. Du bist der, der mich hat lebendig werden lassen und ohne dich falle ich nur zurück in den Stumpfsinn des Todes. Das will ich nicht und darum gehe ich freiwillig, dann ist alles vorbei...   
  
-------------  
  
Vielleicht ein etwas unrühmliches Ende, aber es war das einzige Passende. _


End file.
